Summer Love
by carolynjames
Summary: A Story from The Adam Cartwright Father of Five Series. A famous horse breeder and entrepreneur come to Virginia City accompanied by his eighteen year old son. Adam finds himself in a struggle to accept that his daughter Kate (15) is growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Summer Love**

**By: Carolyn James**

**Summary: Story from The Adam Cartwright Father of Five Series.**  
**A famous horse breeder and entrepreneur come to Virginia City accompanied by his eighteen year old son. Adam finds himself in a struggle to accept that his daughter Kate is growing up.**

"Pa, I received a letter today from Mr. Ted Belmont stating he and his crew will be arriving at the beginning of the summer."

"Well Adam, that could be any day now. How many heads is he looking to purchase?"

"It's not exactly how many 'heads' but specific breeds of horses, particularly the Quarter Mile Horse."

"I'm not an expert in horse racing but I would agree that the Quarter Mile horses that we have are a strong animal and can pick up a fast speed when needed more so than any other breed we've had."

"Yes, and I believe Mr. Belmont is looking to breed our Palomino with some of his own for horse racing."

"So are you saying he doesn't want to buy these horses but only use them to breed?"

"I'm not really for certain what Mr. Belmont's plans are Pa, but I do know he is a shrewd business man from New York and has a way of getting what he wants."

"Why waste your time with him son? We don't necessarily need his business."

"True, but he's sparked my curiosity. Living in Boston I became interested in the sport and found it leisurely entertaining. I'd like to see what he thinks about some of our blood lines."

"Sure Son, I'll leave this horse business to you."

Ben pats his son on the back and walked into the kitchen. Adam noticed his father's swagger slowing a bit; he shook his head and grinned at the thought of Ben Cartwright ever slowing down.

He took the letter from Mr. Belmont and placed it on his desk before heading out to the south pasture to check on the ranch hands.

While Adam was away, eldest daughter Kate took notice of the piece of paper sitting out on her father's desk. She became very excited when she saw the letterhead naming a Mr. Belmont. Kate's new-found love for horses had recently grown into a strong interest for horse racing. Although her father and grandfather did not approve of the gambling and lifestyle brought on by the sport they encouraged her to research information as much as she wanted. Kate couldn't help herself as she picked up her father's letter and began reading.

"Coming here to the Ponderosa," she said out loud in excitement. "I can't believe it!"

"Young lady, what is that you're doing at your father's desk; reading his mail?" Ben questioned while walking into the great room. "I don't believe Adam has given his children permission to snoop about his business." He frowned pulling the letter out of Kate's hand.

"No, Granddad, I suppose you are right." Kate blushed caught in the act. "I didn't intend to read Daddy's mail. I just couldn't help myself when I glanced over and saw the letterhead from Mr. Belmont. Do you realize who he is Granddad? He's famous in the horse racing business."

"Yes, so I've heard." Ben folded the letter and laid it back on the desk.

Walking over to the bookcase, he grabbed his pipe and tobacco. "You're father has plans to meet this gentleman as early as next week." Ben sat down in his chair

"Oh' Granddad, school will be out next week. What perfect timing. Do you think Mr. Belmont is staying long? Is he bringing race horses of his own? Maybe we can host a race out here on the ponderosa!" Kate's excitement grew as she twirled around the room.

"Slow down sweetheart. We don't know what your father's business plans are with this man. Besides, you are a young Lady with a very protective father. I'm sure Adam will not allow his daughter freely socializing with this Belmont crew. We don't know what kind of men these are…"

Kate didn't hear a word her granddad said, as she continued to dream of what might be…

"Granddad, where's Daddy now?"

"You're father is out at the south pasture. I expect him home soon. Sounds like Hopsing has began preparations for dinner, shouldn't you be..., Kate?"

Ben raised his head from his pipe and realized the front door was open and Kate was gone. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Our little girl is turning into a feisty young lady Adam, ready to spread her wings." Ben said under his breath and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_"How could you say NO! I don't understand why you have to be soooo protective of me. I'm not a little girl anymore; I'm fifteen, Daddy!_

A fitful Kate stomped into the house with Adam following cautiously behind her. He calmly pulled off his gun belt and set it on the credenza. Taking a few extra minutes to remind himself that he was dealing with a teenage girl, his daughter. This was the first time he had heard the words, 'I'm not a little girl anymore'. Shocking, yes, but not at all convincing. Still enough to feel a little shaky in his boots. He quietly wished as he turned around, an adult female would be standing in the great room ready to offer up her assistance. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Kate, come over and stand by me so that we may have a talk.", Adam requested in a most even tone.

Kate stayed a good 10 feet away from her father with her back turned and arms crossed.

"For someone who is trying to prove herself a young adult, you're current behavior is not very grown up?" Adam pressed gently.

"Daddy, you're not being fair. I was just so excited and now, UGH, so upset! You know how much I love the horse racing. This could be an opportunity of a lifetime for me. And you are not even listening." Kate turned her back and stomped her foot again, trying not to show her shedding tears.

"Kate I am listening and trying to be very patient with your present behavior. 'hmm', Adam grunted. "Turn around and look at me."

The child obliged her father.

"Now I'm very aware of your interest in horse racing. I like to encourage my children to broaden their education and learn about worldly things. But I do not intend on allowing my daughter to entertain Jockey's and ride about on Race horses. Do you understand, Katherine?"

Kate refused to answer. She stood before her father; arms crossed staring down at his feet.

"Kate, do not test me any further. Answer my question."

"Can't I even be introduced to Mr. Belmont?" Kate mumbled.

"I told you earlier that I will meet with Mr. Belmont and if I feel he is honorable enough to meet my daughter and family I will have him over for dinner."

As Kate stood forlorn, Adam pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how much further this conversation would go on. And as if fatherly wisdom hit him over the head like a brick, he made the next move.

"Katherine Elizabeth, I am through with this discussion. I am hot, hungry and dirty from a long afternoons work. I am going upstairs to freshen up and prepare for dinner. When I come back, I plan to join my family in peace and other topics of discussion. Am I making myself clear young lady." Adam emphasized firmly.

"Yes Sir." Katie grinned leaning in to kiss Adam on the cheek. "And Daddy, I'm sorry I read your mail."

"Yes, I am too." Adam took in a deep breath and sighed. Relieved the battle had ended...so he thought.

"I think I better go help Hopsing with dinner. I'm sure he is waiting on me." Kate said cheerfully as she skipped away lightly to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hem Hm."

* * *

"I thought you might be awake over there." Adam groaned as he took a seat next to his Pa. "Thanks for helping a guy out."

"What, are you kidding. I never raised a daughter. Had three wives, but never raised a fifteen year old daughter."

Adam rolled his eyes at his Pa and shook his head, "So that's it. Just sit back and observe, no help, no advice, huh?"

"Well, I did try to stay asleep but who could avoid all that noise."

Adam stood and gave a playful slap to his ol' mans knee..."See you at dinner, Pa."

"Looking forward to it son."

* * *

**Okay all you Father of Five Fans...Please Please leave a review if you are following~let me know what you think and if you want more of this series. Ive had quite a few PM's to get me rollin again~SWAK~ thank you ~and I want to hear from others if you want more~please review...it just takes a minute1 Thanks...CJ**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: For her safety~**_

Summer came soon and so did Mr. Belmont with his crew. He traveled with four men including his seventeen year old son, an experienced Jockey named Nicholas. Mr. Belmont chose to breed his horses at the Ponderosa, with Adam's approval, keeping the gentleman in Virgina City for the summer months. The City looked promising to the New Yorker and looked upon it as a place of opportunity. He saw men gambling away at the tables in the taverns and the local businesses being strongly supported.

One summer afternoon, Adam was in town with the twins...

"Next stop the blacksmith's shop." Adam and the boys were taking the afternoon off to gather supplies in town when spotted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartwright." A voice called from across the road."

"Hey Dad, that man with in the white suit and walking stick is calling for you," Michael pointed out.

"Good day Mr. Cartwright, ...boys." Mr. Belmont said with a nod of his big tall hat. "Adam, I would like to take you up on the invitation to meet your family and have dinner at the Ponderosa. My son and I are available at your convenience, of' course."

Adam extended his hand to the man in a business-like fashion. "That would be great. How 'bout Saturday night Mr. Belmont?"

"We'll be there, thank you. Please tell your wife and family we look forward to meeting with all of them."

"I am not married Mr. Belmont. I live with my father whom you have met and my five children. These are my twins Jack and Michael. Boys say hello to Mr. Belmont."

"Hello Sir", the twins said in unison.

"Oh please, excuse me Mr. Cartwright I was unaware that you were alone."

"I'm hardly alone Mr. Belmont." Adam stated in soft sarcasm.

"Well then I will look forward to seeing your father again and your lovely Family of Five."

Adam nodded gracefully and stepped away.

Later that evening, Adam shared the news with everyone about their upcoming dinner guests. Kate showed the most excitement following up with a line of questions.

"Did you tell him how much I've studied about horse racing Daddy? Does he know my dream of becoming the first women Jockey?" Kate circled around her father as they set the table for dinner.

Adam placed a napkin down with an exaggerated sigh.

"Kate, dear you are exhausting me. I am beginning to have regrets that I even encouraged you to look into this 'Great American past time'".

Kate continued firing questions, missing her fathers deliberate warning.

So Adam took Kate's hands in his and gently pulled them close to his heart, while looking his daughter in the eyes. "Honey, with all the love and respect I have for you, as your father, I give you my word. You will never be racing horses as long as I'm alive."

"Daddy…" Kate gasped in shock. "You can't be so serious to think that I would NEVER race in my entire life."

"Funny, I don't understand why that sounds at all irrational."

"Well", Kate huffed placing herself directly across the table from Adam. A considerable safe distance, at that.

"You men think that you have all the power over woman, but you don't. One day, I will be living on my own and making my own choices. So, If I choose to race, than I shall." Kate's steady gaze soon fell to and from her fathers eyes and her busy hands.

Adam noted his daughters chance at assertion and decided to react in a more playful manner to avoid a power struggle.

"You may think that once you have left my side dear daughter and flown the coupé that your life is all your own, but rest assure, I'm not that easily surrendered. A father such as myself, will tend to meddle at all cost in his daughter's life to keep her safe and sound." He slighted Kate with a passing grin as he left her at the table to finish the task alone.

"Safe? Horse racing is safe enough father, and I intend to prove just how safe it is by being the first..."

"Kate"! Adam bellowed as he plunged up the stairs to retrieve the others for dinner...

"Not another word or I will send you to your Uncle Joe's for the weekend then you will not meet our guest at all." Before giving Kate a chance to respond, Adam cornered the top step and disappeared.

The children chattered about their day during dinner all except Kate. She tried not to show her deep frustrations towards her father but couldn't mask her feelings. Adam felt the heat from his wayward teen and remained quiet as well. He was beside himself knowing that Kate was not easing up on her strong pursuit of racing. It frightened him not knowing how far her rebellion could go possibly threatening her safety.

Typically, Kate was level-headed and well-behaved. Adam would often encourage Kate to give her opinion on matters to strengthen her soft-pleasing personality. The Cartwright men found respect in all people, man or woman, whom held themselves with honesty and integrity.

For the first time, Adam and his eldest daughter were at a loss in agreement and he could not face the situation on pure logic. No, this ran deeper than logic. This situation struck Adam in the gut where a parent fears for the safety of their child sometimes with no just cause. Only Pure instinct.

A place where a parent set on clear boundaries, could only hope and pray the child would Obey...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wow! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews...you guys are awesome! I'm siked and ready to move forward~ I hope this chapter isn't too short. I have more to follow soon, it just seemed to be a good stopping point before the Belmont"s arrive for Saturday's dinner...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3~Dinner with The Belmont's**_

Before Mr. Belmont and his son arrived at the Ponderosa Saturday evening, Adam briefly reminded the children to use their manners and listen politely. Along with a few other comments such as, 'while the adults discuss business the children should continue eating and do their best not to interrupt.'

"And Furthermore, Kate Elizabeth, keep your topics of discussion light." Adam added with a firm nod expecting his daughter to remember their earlier discussion.

Kate smiled sweetly and turned her head towards the knocking a the front door.

Adam and family greeted their guests at the door...

"Good evening Mr. Belmont, Nicholas, you've met my father, Ben Cartwright."

"Yes, glad to see you again Mr. Cartwright."

"And these are my children John, Kate, twins Michael and Jack, and my youngest daughter Molly."

"What a lovely family you have Adam, you must be so proud; and all so beautiful at that."

* * *

To Adams surprise Nicholas and Kate were the same height. Nicholas was small in stature, and a handsome young man of seventeen. He talked elegantly showing his intellect and upbringing. As the night progressed Adam grew fond of the young man and found his disposition very different from his fathers.

"Nicholas, I can see that you are a fine and well-educated young man. I understand that you have completed school in the grades. Do you plan to attend college in the fall?" Adam asked.

Nicholas glanced over at his father who took the liberty of answering Adam's question. "I've been blessed with a son who is a fine horse rider Mr. Cartwright. Nicholas doesn't need college when he's an experienced Jockey and of age too."

Nicholas added. "I turn eighteen this summer, Mr. Cartwright, which is the legal age to become a Jockey. I've trained since I was young with the best teachers. It has been my fathers dream to see me race professionally."

"And yours?" Adam continued.

"Look at his size, Mr. Cartwright. The boy's a designed Jockey." Mr. Belmont boasted.

Adam looked at Nicholas inquisitively.

"Yes sir, I truly love the sport as well. I'm looking forward to my first race. I do love learning and hope to continue my studies further one day." Nicholas looked over at Kate which made her blush.

"Ha, Ha the dreams of a young man; they want to do it all, wouldn't you agree with that Mr. Cartwright?" Mr. Belmont looked towards Ben for acceptance.

Ben smiled at both father and son with a nod.

"I would love to race my horse but my father says it's too dangerous, Jack announced trying to join in on conversation.

"Your father's right son, much training goes into horse racing and on a smooth track; not out in the wild country like on the Ponderosa. And by the looks of you boy, you will be growing into a mighty size like your Pa. " Mr. Belmont stated.

Adam smirked at Jack as he felt the support of another father. He gave him a reassuring wink and motioned for him to eat his food.

The evening went well into the night with much conversation. Adam and Mr. Belmont talked business and the art of horse breeding as Kate snuck away with Jon and Nicholas managing to discuss as much about horse racing as she could without alarming her father.

As the evening came to an end, Adam welcomed Nicholas to come back to the ranch and visit he and the children. Offering up to Mr. Belmont the idea that it could give the boy more opportunity to see the horses in a different enviroment. Mr. Belmont seemed genuinely pleased, along with Nicholas, with Adam's invitation.

* * *

As the summer progressed Nicholas Belmont frequented the Ponderosa more than not, often staying for dinner and enjoying the interactions of the whole family dynamics.

Nicholas found it fascinating when they would bring in a wild stallion for the first time and watched how John would begin his training to break him.

"How did you learn to do that?" Nicholas asked.

"To do what," John questioned.

"The way you're gentleing that wild horse; I've never seen anything like it."

"My Father and Uncle Joe have taught me. Both are good at taming the wild horses. My dad lets the hired hands do it mostly now, it saves his back. My Uncle Joe says I'm a real natural. They give me more and more freedom to work with the horses each day. I hope to take one straight from the wild and tame him all by myself soon."

"That sounds like a true challenge. When I meet up with a horse for the first time it's tamed. Been trained and gentled by someone else. Then I begin training it to race. I really don't get the chance to enjoy my horse like you all do out here on the Ponderosa. It's truly a beautiful place."

Nicholas noticed Kate approach the fence post and lean in next to the boys.

The two shared a shy smile before looking out at the Stallion in the corral.

"Do you like to ride?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh' Sure. But mostly, I want to Race." She responded confidently.

"Race, like horse racing?" Nicholas smiled.

"Yes, and I would like to be the first woman Jockey to Win." Kate hiked her leg up on the fence, propping herself up on the post directly above the boys heads.

Both boys laughed.

Kate's temper rose. "I'm serious, go ahead and laugh all you want. Who can say it can't be done just because a man decided a woman shouldn't be allowed! And No one can stop me for trying. I intend on racing one day and if I am the first woman to Jokey, so be it! I_'d like to see you try to stop me John. We already know I'm faster than you and all your friends. _" Kate swated towards her brother's head.

"I know a man who will stop you dead in your tracks little girl. And he stands right over there." John grabbed at his sisters wrist putting an end to her torment. Nicholas continued to laugh at the siblings bantering.

"Oh John why do you always have to be so hateful? Just leave me alone." Kate leaped down of the fence post and stormed into the barn.

"Owwee~You sure know how to rile a girl up, John Cartwright." Nick congratulated his friend with a pat on the back.

"Well trust me Nick, the way I see it; it's just a fair warning towards my lil' sister. She's awful stirred up right now about this racing business and my Pa's none to pleased. He's given her a stern warning to drop the issue."

"I see. Guess I didn't know. Too bad she wasn't my Pa's child instead. I think I'd given up racing long ago if he'd let up. It is his dream, has been for a long time. It's not all so bad tho, besides..."

Before Nicholas could finish his thought, Kate stormed out of the Barn, mounted on her saddled horse.

John and Nicholas had to move out-of-the-way so as not to get run down by the hot-headed teen.

Adam was working in the second corral with a Quarter horse when he saw the commotion. He ran over to the boys, "John, where's your sister off to and in such a hurry?"

"Seems we might have stirred her up a bit Dad, something we may have said." John confessed as he tried to protect Kate and their conversation as best he could.

"Well then I suggest you go retrieve her." Adam frowned then added, "And you let her know I want to see her as soon as she gets back. She knows better than to take outta here like that. Then you boys get to work!" Adam stomped off shaking his head.

"Yes sir", John agreed.

"Hey John, do you mind if I go after Kate with ya? Maybe I can talk to her."

"Sure, by all means. I could use some help talkin her down before she meets back up with my Pa."

* * *

TBC

Review~Review~Review~Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas caught up to Kate close enough to ask her to slow down. "Come on Kate, I don't want to see you get hurt. You really shouldn't ride so fast."

"You're just afraid I'll beat you, go ahead and try to keep up." Kate kicked her horse and urged it to push ahead.

Nicholas kept Kate's pace but did not exceed her.

He looked far enough ahead to see the girl headed for trouble and grabbed the reins of Kate's horse to make it slow down. Kate's horse responded to Nicholas and slowed to a stop.

"Why did you go and do that?" Kate protested.

"Because we were headed straight for that ravine. You could have gotten us both killed. Are you crazy?"

Kate became ashamed immediately for her actions and slipped down off her horse.

"You probably think I'm some sort of baby acting like a fool. I'm sorry." Kate's apology was sincere.

"Well, I'm not sure what to think about that ride but I'm not here to judge you. Is there something else that's really bothering you Kate?"

Kate broke down and told Nicholas of her dreams and how she really wanted to learn how to race.

"My daddy is just so over protective, he wants me to be well educated, a fine young lady and not do anything that would cause risk."

"Well I can't say that I blame him Kate. You are a remarkable young woman. I would hate to see you get hurt too." Nicholas held out his hand to receive Kate's.

She accepted and smiled. "Will you teach me then Nicholas? Just show me some of the things you know about racing so I won't get hurt."

Nicholas hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure you can't just listen to your daddy and forget this whole thing?"

"No, I won't forget the whole thing. This is my dream too you know. I thought if anyone would understand it would be you."

"I seem to think we both want the opposite dreams that our parents dream for us. That we have in common." Nicholas sighed and gazed at the ground.

"That's why I would like your support." Kate stated sweetly.

Nicholas raised his head slightly with one eye on Kate. "Now listen here little Miss. I will not have you manipulating my feelings."

Kate pouted and reached out to grab the reigns of her horse from Nicholas' hands.

"Oh. No you don't." Nicholas pulled away. "We're not finished discussing things yet."

"Listen Nicholas, The only discussion I will have with you is whether you want to teach me to ride safely or not. I will do whatever I am going to do with or without your help."

Nicholas and Kate found themselves in a silent standoff.

"Okay then, I guess I should teach you a few things to keep you out of danger; especially after what I experienced from our ride today."

Kate sighed heavily and wanted to give the boy a huge hug but decided calm restraint would be best. After all, she wanted Nicholas to take her seriously.

"Remember, it's got to be our little secret." Kate said. "My father is not going to be very supportive at first; but I have a strong feeling that when he sees me ride. He will change his mind.

"Oh, I hope so Miss Cartwright because your father doesn't seem to be the kind of man to make idle threats and not follow through."

Kate giggled like the little girl she was, "Oh Nicholas, my daddy is an intelligent man with great wisdom, that I take very serious. But you know when it comes to his daughters, he is like a big Mush Pot."

Nicholas hesitantly shook his head.

"Fine, Lets meet here tomorrow after lunch. We might as well start sooner than later."

With Nicholas in full agreement, Kate could no longer hold back her excitement.

"Oh thank you Nicholas." Kate hugged him tightly. I knew you would understand." The girl flung herself so haphazardly into the boy that they tumbled to the girl bringing them into a state of giggles.

Horse hooves were heard approaching the two teens as they lay on the ground.

"Kate! Nicholas! Are you Okay?" John bellowed as he charged closer to them.

Nicholas was quick on his feet offering up a hand to Kate to join him.

"Kate, What on earth were you thinking to run off like that. Are you two hurt. What happened." John asked exasperated.

Kate ran to her brother and placed a hand on his leg. "We're fine John, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frightened you. You know how riled up I get these days with your teasing."

"My teasing? Your emotions seem to play into our everyday life these days little sister. I'm not about to take blame for your destruction."

An embarrassed Kate quickly hung her head knowing how truthful her brother sounded. Only if she understood her own feelings as of late. She could not deny that her temper has gotten the best of her more than once.

"Is Daddy really angry with me?"

"Knowing Adam, you and he will come to some sort of understanding." John swiped the hair away from his sisters face and looked into her eyes, "Come on, I'm sure we can all think of a good explanation for your actions before we reach the Ponderosa.

Several weeks pass by with Kate secretly meeting Nicholas as he shows her different riding techniques and the new summer love continues to grow.

Adam questioned Kate one afternoon when bringing back her horse all lathered up and she denies riding him too hard stating the horse is simply hot from the heat of the summer temperatures.

The next day Kate tried to be more cautious with the care of her horse and cools it off properly in the barn with Nicholas' assistance.

"Tell me Nicholas, Am I a good rider?"

"The best I've seen of a woman out here on the Ponderosa that's for sure."

"Come-on Nick, don't you think I could even beat you in a race? She laughed.

"I will not take that bet with you, Kate. Not today, and not ever"

"Tell me or I'll take this whip to you…" Kate teased as she waved it in front of him.

Nicholas made a quick lunge forward and grabbed Kate's waist tickling her to the ground surprising them both. With a brief hesitation, Nicholas leaned into Kate with a passionate kiss. Kate responded encouragingly as she clasp her hand to the back of the young mans neck and kissed him back.

Meanwhile, eight year old Molly skipped into the barn only to find her big sister and Nicholas on the ground kissing. She gasped at the sight and quickly ran out.

"Oh My, I better go find her before she finds my father or Grandfather. Will I see you tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"I guess so", Nicholas responded nervously, "I'm supposed to meet John and your dad in the morning. They want to take me out to the North pasture."

Kate recognized the look in Nicholas eyes. "Don't be nervous, I will talk to Molly. Everything will be fine."

Kate sealed Nicholas with one last kiss and ran inside to find her little sister.

Unfortunately Kate was too late. Adam stood at the front door with his hands on hips and brow turned down. Molly hid behind him.

Kate slowly shut the door and stood at the credenza. Her heart began to race with fingers taping nervously on her dress.

Finally Adam spoke, "Kate, I would like to speak with you up in your room, please."

Kate and Adam moved slowly up the stairs as if they were attending their own funeral.

Adam sat down next to Kate on her bed after closing her door. The two remained awkward and quiet for a short while. Kate truly missed her lady governess at this time. "If Mrs. Drake were here, she would know just what to say." Kate thought to herself. Adam crossed his legs one way and then shifted to the other. After a few sighs and grunts he spoke…

"I guess I always knew this day would come when I would have to talk about "things" with my daughters but a father is always taken by surprise when the time comes."

Kate interrupted before Adam could continue any further. "Daddy, I already had this talk with Mrs. Drake. You know the kind of talk women and girls have about life and boys."

A huge sigh came over Adam showing noticeable relief. "Good, I'm glad that you two had that little talk. So, I guess that leads me to discuss the matters of boundaries and expectations that I have for you as my daughter when it concerns boys or men. Need I remind you that you are a child of fifteen and Nicholas is seventeen? I was unaware that the two of you had feelings for each other. Is it fair to assume this?"

"Yes, Sir," Kate answered softly.

"Well, then you must know that I do not approve of any young man being alone with my daughter, who is not of age to be courted at this time. And I certainly do not approve of any kissing or physical touch of that matter either. I will be having 'that' discussion with Mr. Nicholas Belmont in the morning. Is your brother John aware of this relationship?"

"No Sir, John is not." Kate squirmed nervously and began to plead, "Daddy, Please do not talk with Nicholas. I would be so embarrassed. It just happened, we weren't planning for it to happen."

"Not another word Kate, If you think I'm about to allow for a man of 18 to accidentally kiss my daughter again and not hear from me..."

"Okay, I understand, Can we just stop talking about it." Kate placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

Adam's heart became heavy as he knew how hard this must be on his young daughter. The guilt of not having a woman's influence for the girls troubled him once again causing him to soften. Adams demeanor softened as he asked his next question.

"Darling, do you fully understand my expectations and how to behave as a young woman should?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. But can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"When will I be old enough to be courted? I am fifteen and I have friends who are allowed to go with boys."

Adam pulled at his chin in thought. "I am not ready to make that decision now Kate, I'm sorry. When you are older we will discuss that further but I will not have you or any boy of that matter, sneaking about. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Kate decided not to press the issue with her father knowing full well that he was doing his best to stay calm and in control.

"When you feel that you have given your actions enough thought you may come out of your room." Adam rose from the bed and kissed Kate's head before exiting the bedroom.

As Adam walked down the hall to the stairs he groaned as he contemplated what he would say to the boy who kissed his Kate~


End file.
